


My Angel

by everythingisconnected



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bi Dean, Bottom Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean in Denial, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M, Self-Hatred, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Castiel, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected
Summary: Dean starts having regular sexual dreams about his best friend, which soon turn romantic and help him admit feelings he's kept buried for a long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time after 12x01 (most recent episode as of writing this) in a weird time bubble I've made up where they've rescued Sam from the MOL and him and Mary have left off on a hunt, leaving Dean and Cas alone at the bunker together.

_One minute Dean and Cas were about to get in the front seat of the Impala together, Cas riding shotgun... but somehow they'd ended up in the back seat, both completely naked and lips inseparable._

_Cas was on top, and Dean couldn't get enough of the scratch of stubble against his cheek, Cas' soft lips caressing his own, hands touching him everywhere with insistence yet so carefully and gently at the same time. He loved it, being beneath Cas, having the angel pin him down in Baby's back seat. There was something incredibly hot about that._

_"Cas, c'mon, please," Dean whined desperately, Cas kissing and sucking at his neck and collarbones._

_Of course Cas obliged, slicking himself up with lube that'd somehow appeared from nowhere, flipping Dean over onto his front and digging his fingertips into the flesh of Dean's hips. Dean huffed out a moan as he felt Cas' dick push at his rim, because apparently, who needed preparation? The thought didn't seem to cross his mind because all he could think about was Cas pushing inside him until he was balls deep. Now Dean was full on panting, shoving his hips back against Cas to try and get him to move._

_The angel moved Dean's thighs further apart, gripped his sides and started fucking him, hard. Dean was moaning loudly, biting his lip so hard he was sure there'd be blood. Cas was so far inside him, hitting his prostate with every harsh thrust. Dean's head fell forwards against the seat, body becoming pliant as he let Cas fuck into him over and over, growling out a wrecked 'Dean' on every other thrust. Baby was rocking side to side and he could hear her wheels creaking._

_"Cas! Fuck," Dean was getting closer, hands clinging onto the seat which was slick with sweat. When Cas' hands moved to dig into his thighs and grind his hips against his ass, Dean felt himself right on the edge until..._

-

_Knock. Knock Knock._

A door creaked open, and Dean's eyes slowly opened along with it. All his muscles felt stiff, he seemed to be lying on his front with the bedsheets tangled around his feet. Groaning, he rubbed sleep out of his eyes so he could see more clearly who it was currently walking into his room with what looked like a tray. As he came back to reality, he realised there was only one person it could be.

Cas.

He was still dressed the same, obviously, as he didn't sleep being an angel and all. He'd probably spent all night on the phone to Sam and Mary looking at Lore, either looking for MOL leads or leads for new cases. 

Dean rolled onto his front, stretching out his arms and legs, not realising the aching boner that was currently poking at his boxers. 

"Dean, I brought you breakfast," Cas placed the tray on the bedside table. Dean shuffled up his bed until he was sitting and looked to see what Cas had made him.

"Thanks Cas," Dean blindly reached out to take a bite of the toast, immediately choking. "What the hell?"

He properly looked at the toast, the butter on it looked normal, apart from the fact the bread was entirely burnt.

"Is this meant to be toast? It's burnt, Cas."

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't know the difference, all food tastes like molecules to me. I can make you something else..." Cas blushed harshly, embarrassed at his mistake.

"It's fine. It's OK. I'll make something for myself later. Thanks for the effort though, buddy."

There was a momentary silence, then Cas squinted as he noticed how sweaty Dean was, even though the bunker temperature was far from hot.

"Dean? Are you alright? Your body temperature seems abnormally high."

Dean glanced down at his chest, only just noticing how covered in sweat it was. He wiped more from his brow, eyes going wide with shock when he felt the insistent throbbing in his crotch, which hadn't seemed to have deteriorated since he'd woken up. Sure, sometimes he'd woken up with morning wood before, but usually it went down a few minutes after.

"Shit, sorry man, this is awkward," Dean reached for the sheet at the end of his bed, almost ripping it in half in an effort to cover himself.

"I don't feel any awkwardness," Cas said, totally deadpan. If he'd had any reaction to Dean's boner, he was very good at hiding it. 

"It just happens sometimes, y'know? It happens to every guy. It's normal. It's not you or anything, don't worry," Dean chuckled, suddenly going pale as his dream came flooding back to him. It wasn't about some hot woman, as he'd assumed when he first felt it, but it'd been about Cas. Cas, fucking him, in the back seat of his car.

When his eyes darted back to Cas, suddenly all he could think about was the dream. How the angel's plump lips would feel against his. How his fingers would feel, clutching at his hips, his stubble scratching at his skin...

I mean sure, his feelings for Cas weren't entirely platonic and he'd known that for a while but had managed to push it down into the deep corners of his brain labelled 'denial'. He'd managed to mostly ignore them, convincing himself he didn't deserve Cas, would be bad for him and somehow manage to ruin the friendship they had. Every relationship he'd had in the past had gone to shit, and he didn't want that to happen with Cas. He deserved better than Dean, so he'd managed to repress any feelings for the angel and continue being the good friends they were.

But that dream, it'd felt so real at the time, how good Cas made him feel, made him really want it. In real life. God knows the last time he'd got laid, and after all, he'd spent the last few days constantly around Cas in the bunker, and it was so tempting knowing how hot the angel was. Maybe the dream was caused by that, along with the fantasy he'd had a while ago when he found out he was conceived in the back of the Impala. Despite that being a disturbing mental image, his brain had somehow given him the thought of him and Cas doing it in that back seat, but he'd managed to forget about it easily at the time.

"Dean?" 

Cas' voice broke him out of his daze.

"Um, yeah, Cas. I'm gonna go have a shower," Dean almost leapt out of bed, rushing for the door. "Back later."

He left Cas standing there, confused and slightly concerned. He just couldn't be around the angel right now. It wasn't calming his erection down at all, and he needed to get rid of it so it wasn't awkward anymore talking to Cas. Even though the angel had said he hadn't felt awkward, Dean certainly had. He was still coming to terms with his feelings.

As soon as he'd locked the bathroom and started the shower, Dean stripped out of his boxers and stood under the cold spray. It was helping him cool down from how hot that dream had made him, but was doing nothing to help how hard he was. Sighing, Dean reached down and started tugging at his cock, thoughts of Cas still fresh in his mind. He let his head fall back against the tiles, the wetness letting his hand move faster. A moment later he came with a cry of Cas' name, jerking his hips forward and fucking into his hand as he rode it out. 

-

Like with everything, Dean had felt so guilty having these thoughts about his friend, and repressed it. Pretended it'd never happened. A day later, Sam and Mary were still out, and him and Cas still had the bunker to themselves. They really should be out helping, Dean had thought, but his brother and mum had insisted they could do this on their own. He guessed he should let Sam spend some time alone with their mum, he deserved it after all these years. Although he was still suspicious about the look they'd shared when they suggested it'd be good for him to spend quality time alone with Cas.

Last night his brain had given him peace. No sexy dreams about Cas, no residual thoughts to nag at him for the rest of the day. He'd had a few beers and honestly, right now, he was feeling the closest to calm he had for a while.

Him and Cas had retreated to the bunker's makeshift living room, after not receiving any calls from Sam or Mary all day. Dean had assumed they were doing fine, although he was still slightly worried something had happened to them. Hopefully he'd get a text from Sam soon giving them an update. 

They were sitting on the sofa together, watching some random film Dean didn't remember the name of. He wasn't even paying that much attention to the film. He was kind of in a daze, staring at the screen of the TV but none of the words were going in. Him and Cas were sitting way too close together, their arms and legs touching. Dean seemed to have done it subconsciously because he never usually sat this close to Cas on the rare occasion they got to have a TV break together. It actually felt quite nice, which for Dean, usually a big fan of personal space, was unusual. Despite the fact that unspoken rule had become pretty lax whenever he was around Cas.

He caught himself staring at the way Cas' brow was furrowed in concentration, his gaze fixed on the TV. Dean had always found Cas' squinty face adorable, not that he'd ever admit it to himself. It was normal, right? To find your best friend's face adorable sometimes. Totally not even slightly gay at all. To be honest, Dean wasn't even sure he completely believed the lies his brain told him.

It was all because of that one damn dream. That'd ruined it all for him. The times where he used to be able to hide his infatuation with the angel sitting next to him seemed to be in the past now.

Cas' expression suddenly changed to one of shock. Only then Dean realised that he'd been staring at Cas for at least a few minutes, and hopefully the angel hadn't noticed as he was still staring at the TV. Dean's gaze moved from Cas to the screen, wondering what it was that had shocked him.

Two men were kissing passionately, one hand cupping the others' cheek and their other intertwined. They kept breaking apart momentarily, smiling and staring longingly into each others' eyes then reconnecting their lips.

"They seem romantically interested in each other," Cas pointed out, still squinting curiously. "I noticed it before. His pupils were dilated when looking at Jack, which is a sign of attraction. They seemed to stare at each other for a long time. Like the two women on your laptop."

"Woah, woah, Cas! Stop right there!" Dean blushed and shuffled uncomfortably. "What were you doing on my laptop?"

"I needed to borrow it last night to do research for Sam and Mary," Cas said. "A window opened with two women and started playing a video. I think they were 'Busty Asian-"

"Cas, OK, I get it," Dean sighed. "You were watching porn on my laptop. Don't think I need to know any of the details."

"I didn't watch it," Cas insisted. "I no longer understand the appeal of pornography. It didn't affect me. It made me uncomfortable."

"Well, I guess every guy has his taste," Dean replied while accidentally leaning closer to Cas. Except he wasn't quite sure if it _was_ accidental. He enjoyed being close to the angel.

Cas smiled a little out of the corner of his eye, or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him in the dim light of the room. 

"It feels different watching Nathan and Jack. They seem happy together. When they engage in kissing, you can truly see how much they love each other."

"Deep Cas, deep," Dean felt something resembling butterflies when Cas leaned into him further, if that were possible. What was he, a teenage girl?

"Since when were you so into 'true love' anyway?"

"It makes me happy, seeing how two humans who care about each other come together. How they show their affection," Cas continued to stare at the TV as it showed Nathan and Jack rolling around on a bed, shedding their clothes.

"Guess that's why you're not into porn," Dean couldn't help shake the feeling he got when Cas talked about this stuff. Making love, affection, all that. It made those feelings he'd buried deep down bubble to the surface. "They're actors, don't even know each other. It's just casual sex, no strings attached."

"My first experience with 'casual intercourse' was quite off-putting," Cas frowned. "She turned out to be a reaper who wanted to kill me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry that happened to you," Dean said. "Try to forget about it. I'm sure the right girl will come along one day, and she won't try to kill you this time."

It pained him to say girl, because Cas was all he wanted, but he had no proof at all Cas was into anyone other than women. For all he knew, he could be completely straight.

"Who says it'll be a girl? I'm an angel Dean, I'm totally indifferent to sexual orientation."

"Woah, OK, sorry man," Dean was shocked at Cas' response, but not at all disappointed. "Didn't know. I'll keep it in mind."

Suddenly his phone started ringing. Dean huffed and reached into his pocket, seeing Sam's name on the screen. Not wanting to move from Cas' side, he muted the TV and answered the call.

"Hey Sammy! How's things with you and mom?"

_"Yeah, it's all good. We're on a case, no more Men of Letters leads right now. 'Fraid it'll take a few more days though."_

"Sure you don't need any help?"

_"We're good. How's Cas?"_

"He's- uh, great, I think, aren't you Cas?"

"Yes, I'm well," Cas replied.

Sam chuckled over the phone. _"He sitting next to you?"_

"Yeah, we're watching a movie," Dean said.

"Jack and Nathan are in a romantic relationship," Cas added, "It's very interesting."

 _"Ohh, is it the one I recorded the other night? Great movie, I was hoping you two would like it."_ Dean could almost hear the smirk in his little brother's voice.

"Haven't been paying much attention, think Cas is pretty into it though."

 _"You guys enjoy your movie, gotta go now,"_ Sam said. 

"OK, see you later Sammy."

"Goodbye Sam."

Dean hung up, sighing contently and leaning back into Cas, who leaned right back against him, and they continued watching the movie for the rest of the night.

-

_This time Dean was bent over the front of the Impala, ass in the air. They'd stopped at the side of a road, anyone could drive past._

_His angel was behind him, hands clutching at his ass. Cas was peppering small kisses on his shoulder blades, trying to relax him as he sunk inside. Dean fell forward on the front of his car, allowing Cas to fall on top of him and fuck him against it. Baby creaked and bounced against the force of his angel's thrusts, accompanied by Dean's desperate moans and cries. It built and built and finally he came, hands grasping at metal and Cas soon following._

_Cas pulled out, Dean turning over and standing up with weak legs to give him a deep kiss. He felt so elated, kept pulling away every so often just to stare into Cas' eyes. Make sure he was here, and real. It all felt so real and vivid._

_Then they were sitting in the back seat again, in their boxers, Cas' head resting on Dean's shoulder, their fingers tangled together._

_"Dean," Cas said, without making eye contact. Dean kissed his forehead._

_"Yeah, what is it Cas?" he said fondly, stroking his thumb over his angel's._

_"You're so beautiful." Dean felt his heart soar. "Ever since I rescued you from hell, I always wonder how I got so lucky to meet a human with such an incredible soul."_

_Wow, that was cheesy. "Um, thanks Cas. You're too good to me."_

_"I love you, Dean, so so much." Cas looked up from his shoulder and gazed into Dean's eyes, full of love and affection._

_Dean didn't know what to say for a moment, instead just leaning down and giving his angel a passionate kiss. His free hand went up to cup his cheek and his tongue licked inside Cas' mouth. Cas' lips were still so soft and Dean wished he could never stop kissing him._

_Eventually he broke away, resting their foreheads together and whispering "I love you too."_

-

Dean woke up, boxers a wet mess and images and memories of his dream coming back to him almost instantly, sending him into a panic. He'd thought the previous dream was a one-off, but now another? And this time it wasn't just sex, it was romantic. Like proper love confessions, hand holding and everything.  
Shit, did he actually tell dream-Cas he loved him? That wasn't meant to happen, none of this was, these feelings were buried so far down they should never surface. Cas was just a friend, a platonic buddy who he sometimes stared at for way too long and practically cuddled when they were sat next to each other. 

And apparently a friend who he was beginning to have regular sex and romantic dreams about.

He couldn't let this continue. He'd end up losing self control and fucking everything up. Cas wouldn't like him back, would never say those things in his dream in real life. He knew Cas had started to feel emotions as an angel after being human, could he ever feel love? Last night he'd admitted that he could fall in love with anyone. He'd ranted about 'true love' and all that for at least a few minutes. There had to be a chance.

Maybe he'd find someone. Someone good enough. Someone not fucked up and bad at relationships like Dean was. Cas deserved way better than the mess that was Dean Winchester.

_"You don't ever think about something? Not marriage or whatever, but something? You know, with a hunter? Someone who understands the life?"_

His brother's words rung in his ears. He could have that something, with Cas. Maybe they could make it work. Cas understood their work, their life, he wouldn't have to hide it from him. He remembered back to the hunters they'd met on a case a while ago, the married couple. That could be him and Cas. _They could have that. That could be them._ Maybe minus the marriage though. At the moment, with the life they had, he couldn't imagine himself having that luxury.

Maybe Cas just stared at him a lot and sat too close to him because that's what angels do, not understanding interpersonal rules. Not because he loved him or anything. And that little adorable squint he did, and how even after all these years he still acted clueless sometimes about human customs... Dean was completely and utterly in love with the angel and there was no denying it anymore.

Cas had given everything for him. Fallen from heaven for him. Given up an army of angels for him. Rebelled against his own species _for Dean_.

He gave the tightest and most comforting hugs. He was always so kind and pure and everything an angel should be. Dean didn't deserve him at all.

He'd been an asshole towards him way too many times. Of course he regretted all of it now he looked back, realising yet another reason Cas could never love him.  
It was gonna be awkward when he next saw Cas, now he was realising all this. He couldn't keep denying his feelings any longer, when they were very much real.

When he'd said 'I love you' to dream-Cas, he'd truly meant it.

-

Dean felt satisfied. He'd just come back from the gym and shooting range after working out and taking a few shots to keep his aim perfect. It was pretty boring being stuck in the bunker for days waiting for Sam and Mary to get back. He had Cas, but that was what was stressing him out the most right now. He'd needed to release the tension and had spent a good few hours doing just that.

The hunter padded back to the library, where he found Cas sitting by a pile of books and reading through one of them, with that cute little squint. Dean shook the thought from his mind and pulled out a chair next to Cas, joining him.

"Hey Cas, you good?" He patted the angel's shoulder and Cas instantly turned to look at him with a smile.

"Hello Dean. I'm well, your brother just called to ask me to read up on Lore about a new monster he's encountered."

"Shit, is he OK?" Dean worried for a moment. "Dumb son of a bitch, always going off on dangerous hunts and not even telling me."

"He's fine," Cas assured him. "If he gets in trouble, I'll leave straight away to assist him."

"I don't understand why he insisted we both stay," Dean wondered. "Mom did too. I mean, I understand about them wanting alone time, but it's weird to leave us both here when we could be out there helping them."

"I'm sure they had their reasons," Cas said, picking up on Dean's slightly stressed out expression. "Dean? You seem stressed. Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Dammit Cas, how can you read me so well?"

"I've known you for eight years Dean. And I enjoy figuring you out, you're a very intriguing person."

Dean tried to hide his blush but failed miserably. How was the angel such a sweet-talker without even knowing he was doing it?

"OK, fine. I've been having these, uh, dreams lately," Dean immediately clammed up, refusing to admit what, or who, they were about. "They're very... I don't really know how to describe it."

"Are they nightmares? Do they make you uncomfortable?" Cas leaned closer, presumably purely for comfort reasons.

"No, no, they're just very intense, and confusing," Dean shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. 

"Do you want to tell me what they involve?"

"No!" Dean snapped, unintentionally. "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

"It's OK, they're private, I understand," Cas said, and Dean swore for a moment he saw the angel wince and almost look guilty, but brushed it off.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean gave the angel a shy smile. "For, y'know, helping me."

"I'm not much help."

"You're always there for me," Dean said, immediately realising how sappy that sounded and wanting to run away as quickly as possible to save embarrassment. "Anyway, gotta go, see you later buddy."

Cas looked shocked but flattered. "Goodbye, Dean."

-

_Cas was cuddled into his side, a blanket over the pair of them. They were lying on the bunker's sofa together, in the living room. They'd just come back from a long, tiring hunt and all they wanted to do was be close to each other._

_The TV wasn't even on, they were in comforting silence. Dean kissed Cas' messy hair and shifted so he was lying down on the sofa, facing Cas. He could see his face up close, the slight stubble and his gorgeous blue eyes. His angel was smiling at him, their hands in each others' and their legs tangled together._

_Somehow, Cas felt more real tonight than he had done before. He'd felt more real the last time too, when they'd been sat in the Impala together._

_Cas leaned forward and kissed him, arm wrapping around his body to pull him closer. Dean kissed back eagerly, hand inching under Cas' shirt and up the planes of his chest._

_"Dean," Cas broke away, their noses touching. "Do you really love me?"_

_"Yeah, course I do Cas," Dean stroked his thumb over Cas' side. "Love you so much, angel."_

_Cas smiled again, leaving another sweet but chaste kiss on Dean's lips. "For how long?"_

_"Dunno," Dean replied. "Can't remember when I started, just know I've loved you for a while now, but only just let myself recently."_

_"You made me discover what love is," Cas whispered. "I knew what I felt for you before I was human was different, but I didn't understand it. Being human made me understand emotions. I'd never felt anything as intense as what I feel for you, Dean."_

_"Cas," Dean tried to hold back tears. "I don't deserve you."_

_"Don't you dare say that," Cas took his hand and twisted their fingers together. "You deserve everything, Dean. Your soul is so beautiful and strong and kind."_

_"You're sappy as hell," Dean pecked his lips. "Love you."_

-

This time when Dean woke up and remembered yet another romantic dream of him and Cas, an unsettling feeling passed through him. The past two nights, when Cas had been saying all of that sappy loving stuff to him, it'd felt more real than before. He could clearly see the angel's face, hear his words, vividly. He was starting to wonder how his brain could even come up with Cas saying all that.

He swallowed hard, thinking back to the time when Cas had entered his dream to send him a message. That time he'd been out of place so he'd noticed him instantly. But this time, with the constant dreams of him and Cas, would he have noticed if dream-Cas was actually real Cas?

Dean dismissed the idea immediately, the thought was totally ridiculous. Why would Cas be entering his dreams? How would he know what he was dreaming about to even want to enter? Yesterday he'd asked what the dreams were about, so he couldn't know.

And why would he even say any of that to him? It'd be way too uncharacteristic of him. Cas could never love someone like Dean.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that it was plausible and all-too-real.

The way Cas had talked about romance the other night, how he preferred making love over casual sex. It sounded like something he'd genuinely say, but maybe to someone else other than Dean.

Definitely.

-

The hunter downed yet another pint of beer. He needed alcohol in his system, help him forget and push aside all that was going on recently. He leant against the table in the kitchen, thoughts all over the place.

He almost choked on his beer when Cas walked through the doorway, a small smile on his face. "Dean, Sam just called. They'll be back by tomorrow."

"That's good, been a while since I saw their faces."

"He asked how you are. How are you Dean?"

"Good, fine," Dean took another gulp of beer. "Everything's OK over here."

"Have you been having any more dreams?"

"Well, yeah, I had another last night," Dean blushed furiously, really not wanting to talk about this subject right now. "I'm OK though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Cas."

"I'm here if you need me," Cas said, quickly disappearing back out of the door.

Dean immediately felt guilty for lying, but continued to down more beer.

-

It was the late evening, and Dean and Cas were back on the sofa watching another random movie Dean wasn't paying attention to. Cas had suggested they watch it and Dean felt too bad to deny him. It was a pretty shit movie but Cas seemed to be enjoying it.

This time Cas' head was on Dean's shoulder, and Dean just let him rest it there. They were sitting way too close together again, neither one complaining. It was comfortable, and nice, having the angel lying against him.

Dean got hit by a wave of sadness when he realised as soon as Sam came back, they wouldn't be able to do this anymore. Sit so close together, lean on each other.

The credits of the movie appeared on screen, and Cas sighed contently, burrowing his head further into Dean's shoulder. 

Dean thought _fuck it_ , and threw an arm around the angel, resting his head on his. For a moment, this almost felt like one of his dreams.

They stayed there for a moment longer. Dean's heart ached, he was so in love and just wished he'd admit it to Cas, but he couldn't let himself. Couldn't risk their friendship like that.

"Gonna go hit the hay now," Dean resisted kissing Cas' forehead, bringing his arm back round. "Night, Cas."

"Goodnight Dean," Cas said, almost sounding sleepy himself. "Love you."

Silence.

Dean thought he'd misheard. Maybe he was hearing things now. Getting hallucinations from all the dreams he'd been having.

"Cas, what?"

The angel sat up straight immediately, realising what'd just slipped out. 

"Dean, I'm so sorry. It was an accident, I'll leave. I'll leave right now."

He stood up, practically bolting for the door. But Dean was quick behind him and grabbed his arm, bringing the embarrassed angel to a halt.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Dean," Cas sighed dejectedly.

"Come on, sit down, we can talk about this."

Reluctantly, the angel followed him back towards the sofa and they sat down, for the first time in a while not touching.

"I'm sorry," Cas repeated, refusing to make eye contact.

"No need," Dean was blushing, heart pounding wildly in his chest. "Cas..."

"Yes?"

"Was that you in my dreams?" Dean asked softly.

Cas turned away instantly, hands fidgeting on his lap, not saying a word.

"Cas?"

"Yes, it was," the angel almost whispered, gaze drifting towards his lap. He looked ashamed, embarrassed, humiliated.

Dean let out a long breath, taking this all in. He brought a hand up to his face, stressfully.

"It's OK, I understand if you want me to leave. What I did was intrusive and breaking your trust. I understand if you never want to see me, or talk to me again."

"Cas, Cas, stop," Dean moved closer, tentatively taking the angel's hand in his. "How much of it was you?"

"I heard you calling out my name the other night. I thought you were in trouble. So I came into your room, and you were sweating. I thought you were having a nightmare and needed my help, so I entered your dream to try and save you. But it turned out we were having intercourse."

Dean stifled a laugh. "You could've just woke me up, man."

"I didn't think of it at the time, I'm sorry," Cas' tone turned sad again.

"Cas," Dean squeezed his hand. "I didn't mean it. I'm glad you didn't just wake me up. It was a nice dream."

Cas cracked a smile for the first time. "It was me, ever since we were sitting in the Impala together."

"You meant... all of that? And the second dream?"

"Yes," the angel blushed and looked away.

"Why did you do it again the second time?"

"I thought if I couldn't be with you here, I could in your dreams, and I enjoyed it," Cas said. "It was selfish of me."

Dean sighed heavily. This was all a lot to digest.

"Cas," the hunter moved a little closer. "I just thought, y'know, I'd ruin our friendship if I told you. I'm bad with this kinda thing."

They were both silent for another moment, Cas shyly turning his head back to look Dean in the eye.

"Can I kiss you?" Dean swore it just slipped out, his eyes were focused intensely on Cas' lips.

"Yes, Dean, yes."

Then they were kissing.

It was passionate and fast, yet gentle and loving at the same time. It conveyed all their suppressed feelings for each other, and felt a lot more intense than it did in Dean's dream. More real.

The soft slapping of their lips was the only sound in the room other than the quiet humming of the lights. Dean whimpered, grabbing Cas' trenchcoat lapels and pulling him down on top of him, never separating their lips.

His angel swung a leg over Dean's pressing their whole bodies together. They kissed over and over, gentle connections of their lips, soft nibbles every so often, tongues darting out. For a moment they just stopped, lips completely still together, just savouring the taste and feel of each other. One of Dean's hands was gently caressing his angel's cheek, the other still gripping his coat.

They broke apart, pressing their foreheads together, panting for breath. 

"Too many clothes," Dean said, pushing Cas' trenchcoat off his shoulders. Cas obliged, shrugging it off and letting it fall to the floor. 

They helped each other out of their clothes until they were just in boxers, and their lips were quickly reconnecting. Dean felt Cas' hands all over his body, gently touching him as if he'd break.

"Dean," Cas murmured, leaving small pecks and kisses on the hunter's cheeks and jawline. "Want to make love to you."

Dean's breath hitched, overwhelmed with all the love he felt for his angel.

"Want you to make love to me."

He felt Cas smile against his cheek. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Cas."

Cas' smile widened even more, it was the first time he'd heard Dean say those words in real life.

"Should we move to your bedroom?"

"Good idea, this sofa is uncomfortable as hell." They both stood up, forgetting about their discarded clothes, intertwining their fingers and power-walking down the hall to Dean's bedroom.

As soon as they were in, Dean pushed Cas back against the door, resuming kissing and reaching a hand around to slide under his boxers and grab his ass.

Cas moaned softly, pushing back into Dean's hand, and wrapping an arm around Dean's waist to pull him closer.

Soon the angel got impatient and moved forwards, making the backs of Dean's knees hit the end of his bed. Dean sat down, breaking their kiss to shuffle up to the top where he lay back down and pulled Cas on top of him. His angel mouthed along his collarbones, loving the noises he was getting from Dean.

He made a move to push Dean's boxers down his legs, setting his aching erection free against his stomach. Dean helped him get them off and soon they were on the floor, along with Cas' soon after.

"Cas," Dean panted, making the hottest little cry and Cas wrapped a hand around his dick. His angel straddled his thighs leaning down to suck and nibble at his nipples while roughly jerking his cock.  
"Please, _fuck_ ," Dean's fingertips dug into Cas' shoulder blades, and he imagined that's where his wings were. For some reason that made him even harder, hips canting up into Cas' hand. For an angel, he really seemed to know what he was doing.

Cas slowed down, much to Dean's annoyance, still working his cock though. His angel removed his mouth from Dean's nipples instead looking him in the eye.

"Dean," Cas said, his voice deep and husky. "How are we going to do this?"

"Want you," Dean huffed out, moaning again when Cas worked his thumb through his slit. "Inside me."

Cas smiled. "Do you have lubricant?"

"Cas, please just say lube," Dean shook his head, reaching for some in the drawer beside his bed. He passed it over to Cas. "Know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I think so," his angel spread some out on his fingers, pressing one to Dean's hole. "Have you done this before?"

"Yeah, few times," Dean admitted, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "Thinking of you."

" _Dean_ ," Cas leaned back over him, joining their lips and pushing a finger inside. Dean sighed softly into Cas' mouth, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck as his angel slowly moved his finger.

"More, I can take it," Dean panted, moaning against Cas' lips when another two entered him, Cas increasing the speed of his thrusts so his hand was smacking against Dean's ass, fingers scissoring and curling against his prostate.

Dean gasped when he hit that spot, having to disconnect from Cas' lips to tip his head back as his angel rubbed over it. 

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," Cas' voice sounded so wrecked as he kissed Dean's neck, pumping his fingers further inside and leaving bright red marks on his hunter's skin.

"Ready," Dean almost whined at the loss when Cas pulled his fingers out and coated his dick with lube. "C'mon Cas, please."

"Dean, you look so beautiful," Cas' eyes roamed over Dean's body, as he placed a hand over the place on his shoulder where the handprint once was. "So perfect. I love you."

"First time someone's actually given me butterflies during sex," Dean scoffed, still not quite believing this was happening. "Love you too Cas, now get inside me, _please_."

"I don't understand, I don't own any winged insects to give to you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You dork, it's an expression. _Hurry up_ , I'm getting impatient."

Cas finally listened, spreading Dean's legs further and sinking into him. Dean bit his lip hard, suppressing a moan at how big Cas was, how much he was stretching him out.

When he was fully inside, Cas' head dropped down onto Dean's shoulder, heavy breaths puffing from his lips.

"Dean, you're so tight around me," his angel groaned, right up against his ear. "I-I've never felt anything this good."

"Mm, yeah Cas," Dean clawed at the angel's shoulders, wrapping his legs around his hips to get him to move. "Fuck me, c'mon."

"I'm making love to you," Cas corrected, leaving kisses on Dean's shoulder, hand still resting over the other. 

"OK, OK," Dean screwed his eyes shut, no one had ever made him feel this loved in his life. "OK Cas."

Cas started to move, pulling out slowly then pushing back in again. He began to build up a rhythm, gradually moving faster until Dean was being pushed up the bed by the force of his thrusts.

"Fuck!" Dean cried out, arching his back up against his angel who was moaning into the crook of his neck, hips slamming against the hunter's ass.

"Cas, Cas!" Dean's jaw was tightly clenched, teeth digging into his lip as Cas hammered his prostate repeatedly. His hands were roaming the angel's back, scratching and digging his nails in wherever he could.

It was almost embarrassing how loud he was being, he couldn't be blamed because the noises Cas was making in his ear should be illegal, they were so deep like growls and such a turn on. 

" _Dean_ ," Cas moaned, hands moving to his hips and grabbing them as his thrusts began to lose rhythm. 

"Close," Dean gasped out, grabbing Cas' hair to pull him in for a sloppy kiss. "Mmph, faster, angel."

A few more deep thrusts and Dean was coming, arching up against his angel and kissing him frantically, breathing heavily and moaning against his lips as he coated both their chests in cum. Cas was moments after, one more thrust and he was burying himself inside, biting Dean's lip so hard it drew blood.

Cas pulled out, both of them panting heavily, and mojo'd them both clean. He shuffled up behind Dean, who was lying on his side, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Was that good for you?" Cas asked, kissing the back of Dean's neck. Dean hummed in appreciation, his ass aching slightly from the experience.

"Yeah Cas, it was," he mumbled, placing his hands over Cas'. "Better than my dreams."

Cas was silent, both of them just lying there together, basking in how euphoric they felt. 

Dean fell asleep in Cas' arms, and for the first time he hadn't needed to worry about his dreams, because right now real life was so much better.

Cas watched over him for the night and, for the first time, Dean let him.

-

_Several days ago_

"Sam? Is Dean a homosexual?"

Sam almost spat out his water when his mum asked the question, sitting down beside him in the bunker's library. 

"Mom, why are you asking me this?"

"It's just, have you seen him around Cas? I couldn't believe him when he said they're friends. They remind me of a married couple."

"Jesus," Sam leaned back in his chair, letting out a long breath. "You do have a point though."

"So, are they married?"

"No, mom," Sam laughed. "Dean's way too stubborn to ever admit his feelings for Cas, if he has any."

"Maybe we should leave them together for a few days. I think they'd make a cute couple," Mary proposed.

"I doubt that'd work, it's been eight years and nothing's happened," Sam said, sounding disappointed.

"Trust me Sammy, I've seen them together. A mother knows."


End file.
